


At Long Last

by Del_Rion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: love_bingo, F/M, Honeymoon, Marriage, Terminal Illnesses, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sends a postcard from his and Peggy’s honeymoon. The mood at the Avengers Tower is dejected.</p>
<p><b>Written for:</b> My card on <i>Love Bingo</i>’s Round 3 (square: “Honeymoon”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** At Long Last
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
> **Fandom:** Captain America  & The Avengers (MCU)
> 
> **Genre:** Drama
> 
> **Rating:** K+ / FRC
> 
> **Characters:** Bruce Banner (Hulk), Peggy Carter, J.A.R.V.I.S., Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man).
> 
> **Pairing:** Peggy/Steve
> 
> **Warnings:** Slightly depressing theme, mentioned terminal illness, age difference (of a married couple, sort of).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Captain America, Iron Man, Avengers and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Joe Johnston, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
> **Beta:** Mythra
> 
> **Feedback:** Very welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> **About _At Long Last_ :** I admit, this is a horrible story. I chose not to write it at first, when the idea hit me (because for the life of me I couldn’t think of anything for the “honeymoon” square of my card). Then I decided to give it a shot anyway, but to keep it short.
> 
> Peggy and Steve may never get their happy ever after, but this could be the closest thing to it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
> **At Long Last**
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for my card on **Love Bingo** ’s Round 3. Square: “Honeymoon”.

****

## At Long Last

 

Tony arrives at the Tower, gets out of the armor and wanders through the living room. 

_“Sir,”_ J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks up, _“a postcard has arrived.”_

At first Tony doesn’t understand the significance of the message – then perks up. “Who has it?” he asks and makes himself a quick drink at the bar, predicting he’ll need it afterwards. 

_“Dr. Banner. He’s in the common room.”_

The common room being an entire floor of the Tower with a kitchen, dining room, lounge, gym and lab space. Sometimes, when enough Avengers are present, they all gather there for something that can be called an effort to bond as a team outside of battle. 

Tony makes his way down there and finds Bruce seated on a couch, holding a large postcard in his hands. The image on the front is of some idyllic British scenery, a quiet little town that looks entirely too cozy for Tony’s tastes. He’s sure the senders of the card are enjoying it, though. 

After seating himself beside the scientist, Tony can see neat writing on the back, with ruler-straight lines and even spaces. 

Tony reads it carefully, not hurrying through it. 

Neither of them speak although both have gone through the text several times, no doubt, memorizing each line. 

“Seems like they’re having a good time,” Tony finally says. 

“Yeah,” Bruce agrees. 

It’s still weird for all of them: four months ago, Steve finally called Peggy Carter. They met in person a week after that call. 

A month ago, Peggy was diagnosed with terminal, inoperable cancer. 

A week and three days ago Steve told all those closest to him that he and Peggy were getting married. The ceremony was held in Las Vegas two days after the news. It was probably the most emotional and least drunken affair that place had ever seen. 

After everything was official, the two went off on their honeymoon, visiting places from their past and generally seeing the world. According to Steve’s card, most people have thought him to be Peggy’s grandson, and they haven’t bothered to correct anyone. 

Tony can envision them maintaining that illusion, seeing as he can’t imagine Captain America making out in public – even with the love of his life. 

Tony sips his drink. He refuses to admit he’s troubled by all this, or the deep regret and sadness that have emanated from Steve during the last four months. 

It’s truly heartbreaking: these two people were meant to be together, decades ago. They were supposed to survive the war as heroes and grow old together – or just be together since Steve doesn’t seem to age, thanks to the super-soldier serum. 

For them to live to see this, to be forced to take this final chance… 

At least they had the guts to go through with it; most people would have just waited for it to be over and then move on, forever regretting their choice and lack of courage. 

Tony toasts the air in the silent room. “To Steve and Peggy.” 

“To Steve and Peggy,” Bruce echoes, setting the postcard down on the table for everyone to see. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
